Letras:Jigga What/Faint
jigga what? jigga who? jigga what? jigga who? jigga what? jigga who? you gonna lead the vocal in, right? Motherfuckers wanna act loco, hit em wit, numerous shots with the fo'-fo' Faggots runnin to the Po-Po's, smoke em like cocoa Fuck rap, coke by the boatload Fuck dat, on the run-by, gun high, one eye closed Left holes through some guy clothes Stop your bullshittin, glock with the full clip Motherfuckers better duck when the fool spit One shot could make a nigga do a full flip See the nigga layin shocked when the bullet hit I hate my high youth, no niggaz wanna buy you But see me I wanna fuck for free Now I gotta let her take this ride, make you feel it inside your belly, if it's tight get the K-Y Jelly All night get you wide up inside the telly Side to side, til you say Jay-Z you're too much for me I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you to just believe this is real So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do Face away and pretend that I'm not, but I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got Got a condo with nothin but condoms in it The same place where the rhymes is invented So all I do is rap and sex, imagine how I stroke See how I was flowin on my last cassette? Rapid-fire like I'm blastin a Tec, never jam though Never get high, never run out of ammo Niggaz hatin and shit cause I slayed your bitch You know your favorite, I know it made you sick And now you're, actin raw but you never had war Don't know how to carry your hoe, wanna marry your hoe Now she's mad at me, causer Your Majesty, just happened to be a pimp What a tragedy She wanted, us to end, cause I fucked with friends She gave me one more chance and I fucked her again I seen her tears as she busted in, I said, "Shit.. there's a draft, shut the door bitch and come on in!" I am a little bit insecure, a little unconfident Cause you don't understand, I do what I can but sometimes I don't make sense I am what you never wanna say, but I've never had a doubt It's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you for once just to hear me out So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do Face away and pretend that I'm not, but I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got I can't feel The way I did before Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored Time won't heal This damage anymore Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored No Hear me out now You're gonna listen to me Like it or not Right now Hear me out now You're gonna listen to me Like it or not Right now I can't feel The way I did before Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored I can't feel The way I did before Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored Time won't heal This damage anymore Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored I can't feel Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored Time won't heal Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored Ver tambem Faint Collision Course Letras Category:Letras